


Historic

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Feels, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: He's surrounded by his friends and yet unbearably lonely.





	Historic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on darthfar's art [here](http://darthfar.tumblr.com/post/180862945225/grumpymurdernerd-darthfar-les-amis-de-labc).

Grantaire woke up as he always did, stumbling out of bed to the coffee maker, tripping over empty bottles. Two-hundred-year-old memories raced through his head and he dragged a hand down his face, trying in vain to stuff them back in their box.

He didn’t want these.

Blood and death and _“Permets-tu?”_ were finally, blessedly interrupted by a text from Prou – Jehan.

_Meeting @ Musain, wanna come?_

_sure_

Even watching Jehan flirt clumsily with Bahorel was better than wallowing in his grief. What was having his friends back even worth if they didn’t remember?

The Musain was only a short walk from his apartment – five minutes at most. That hadn’t changed.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras said, not looking up from his papers. “I didn’t take you for a morning person.”

Grantaire shrugged. “I’ve always been an early riser. Don’t want to miss anything important.”

Enjolras nodded his approval.

God, he would’ve given anything for that back in 1832. Now it stung. He almost wished things could go back to the way they were before. He swallowed. “I was thinking I’d take the pictures today.”

“Alright,” Enjolras said. “Just send them to Fey when they’re edited.”

Les Amis’ social media manager looked up and waved from his laptop. “Morning, ‘Aire!”

Combeferre smiled at him and nodded hello.

Grantaire waved and nodded back and settled in his usual seat near the counter.

The rest of the society filtered in one-by-one and two-by-two. Jehan settled near R, fashion as unique as ever. Joly was leaning heavily on both his cane and Bossuet, but he was as cheerful as ever.

Bahorel took a seat across from Jehan, smiling softly.

Feuilly was the last to arrive, seemingly arriving from an overnight shift.

It was almost the same.

Enjolras stood. “Alright, gentlepersons, let’s start.”

Grantaire held up his camera.


End file.
